PuffRuff GX
by cross2318
Summary: The PowerPuff and RowdyRuff join the dual acadmy where they will meet new friends and an old one.
1. Chapter 1

PuffRuff GX Card Decks

By Cross 2318

Blossom's Magicians' Realm Deck: Total cards x40

Monster: x18

Dark Eradicator Warlock x1  
Mystical Beast Cerberus x1

**Dark Magician Girl x1**  
Dark Magician x1  
Gemini Elf x2  
Magician of Faith x1  
Skilled Dark Magician x1  
Apprentice Magician x1  
Chaos Command Magician x1  
Breaker the Magical Warrior x1  
Royal Magical Library x1  
Tsukuyomi x1  
Chaos Sorcerer x1  
White Magician Pikeru x1

Blast Magician x1

Ebon Magician Curran x1

Rapid-Fire Magician x1

Magic: x15

Magical Blast x1  
Mystical Space Typhoon x1  
Nobelman of Crossout x1  
Premature Burial x1  
Swords of Revealing Light x1  
Mage Power x1  
Heavy Storm x1  
Diffusion Wave-Motion x1  
Reload x1  
Dark Magic Attack x1

Lightning Vortex x1  
Magical Dimension x1  
Mystic Box x1  
Nightmare's Steelcage x1

Spell Absorption x1

Traps: x7

Call of the Haunted x1  
Spell Shield Type-8 x1  
Pitch-Black Power Stone x1  
Divine Wrath x1  
Magic Cylinder x1

Trap Hole x1

Sakuretsu Armor x1

Bubbles's Invincible Fortress Deck: Total cards x40

Monster: x18

**Exxod, Master of the Guard x1**

Great Spirit x1

Giant Rat x2

Maharaghi x1

Guardian Sphinx x1

Gigantes x1

Stone Statue of the Aztecs x2

Golem Sentry x1

Hieracosphinx x1

Criosphinx x1

Moai Interceptor Cannons x1

Megarock Dragon x1

Guardian Statue x1

Medusa Worm x6

Sand Moth x1

Magic: x15

Canyon x1

Mystical Space Typhoon x1

Premature Burial x1

Swords of Revealing Light x1

Shield & Sword x1

Magical Mallet x1

Hammer Shot x1

Ectoplasmer x1

Brain Control x1

Shifting Shadows x1

Big Bang Shot x1

Mystik Wok x1

Lightning Vortex x1

Brain Control x1

Premature Burial x1

Traps: x7

Waboku x1

Ultimate Offering x1

Magic Drain x1

Robbin' Goblin x1

Ordeal of a Traveler x1

Reckless Greed x1

Compulsory Evacuation Device x1

Buttercup's Undead's Resurrection Deck: Total cards x40

Monster: x18

**Vampire Genesis x1**

Master Kyonshee x2

Vampire Lord x1

Dark Dust Spirit x1

Pyramid Turtle x2

Spirit Reaper x2

Despair from the Dark x1

Ryu Kokki x1

Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower x3

Vampire Lady x2

Double Coston x1

Regenerating Mummy x1

Magic: x15

Snatch Steal x1

Mystical Space Typhoon x1

Giant Trunade x2

Nobleman of Crossout x1

Pot of Greed x2

Card of Safe Return x1

Heavy Storm x2

Creature Swap x1

Book of Life x1

Call of the Mummy x1

Reload x2

Traps: x7

Dust Tornado x2

Torrential Tribute x1

Magic Jammer x1

Reckless Greed x2

Compulsory Evacuation Device x1

Brick's Warriors' strike Deck: Total cards x40

Monster: x18

Dark Valkyria x1

Fiend-Commander Rahz x1

Future samurai x2

D.D. Warrior x1

Blazewing Butterfly x2

Gemini Summoner x1

Card Trooper x1

D.D. Warrior Lady x1

Exiled force x1

Marauding Captain x1

Freed the Matchless General x1

Spell Striker x1

Gemini Solder x1

Featherizer x1

Evocator Chevalier x1

**Phoenix Gearfiend x1**

Magic: x15

Supervise x1

Mind Control x1

Burden of the Mighty x1

Silent Doom x1

Hidden Armory x1

Nightmare's Steelcage x1

Mystical Space Typhoon x1

Ekibyo Darkmord x1

Reinforcement of the Army x1

Big Bang Shot x1

Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade x1

Double Summon x1

Symbols of Duty x1

Swing of Memories x1

Unleash Your Power! X1

Traps: x7

Dark Bribe x1

Kunai With Chain x1

Sakuretsu Armor x1

Soul Resurrection x1

Justi-Break x1

Birthright x1

Gemini Trap Hole x1

Boomer's Blaze of Destruction deck: Total cards x40

Monster: x18

**Infernal Flame Emperor x1**

Great Angus x1

Blazing Inpachi x1

UFO Turtle x1

Little Chimera x2

Inferno x1

Molten Zombie x1

Solar Flare Dragon x1

Ultimate Baseball Kid x2

Raging Flame Sprite x2

Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch x1

Gaia Soul the Combustible x1 Collective x1

Fox Fire x2

Magic: x15

Snatch Steal x1

Mystical Space Typhoon x2

Molten Destruction x1

Nobleman of Crossout x1

Premature Burial x1

Pot of Greed x1

Tribute to the Doomed x1

Heavy Storm x1

Dark Room of Nightmare x1

Reload x2

Level Limit - Area B x1

Necklace of Command x1

Meteor of Destruction x1

Traps: x7

Dust Tornado x2

Call of the Haunted x1

Jar of Greed x2

Spell Shield Type-8 x1

Backfire x1

Butch's Machines' Construction deck: Total cards x40

Monster: x18

**Ancient Gear Gadgetdragon x1**

Ancient Gear Chimera x1

Ancient Gear Engineer x1

Dead Revolve Mobile Soldier x1

Mechanicalchaser x1

Green Gadget x1

Red Gadget x1

Yellow Gadget x1

Cannon Soldier x1

Gear Golem, the Moving x1 Fortess x1

Heavy Mech Support Platform x1

Ancient Gear Golem x1

Ancient Gear Beast x1

Ancient Gear Soldier x1

Ancient Gear x1

Ancient Gear Cannon x2

Magic: x14

Enemy Controller x1

Weapon Change x1

Machine Duplication x1

Pot of Avarice x1

Ancient Gear Workshop x1

Ancient Gear Tank x1

Ancient Gear Bomb x1

Ancient Gear Hand x1

Ancient Gear Factory x1

Ancient Gear Drill x1

Ancient Gear Castle x1

Mystical Space Typhoon x1

Limiter Removal x1

Heavy Storm x1

Traps: x8

Stronghold - The Moving x1 Fortress x1

Ultimate Offering x1

Sakuretsu Armor x1

Micro Ray x1

Rare Metal Morph x1

Covering Fire x1

Roll Out! X1

Cross's deck

Monster: x20

**White Nights Dragon x1**

Volcanic Doomfire x1

Princess of Tsurugi x1

Vampire Lady x1

Pixie Knight x1

Nurse Reficule the Fallen One x1

Amazon Archer x1

Maiden of Macabre x1

Kunoichi x1

Harpie Queen x1

Warrior of Atlantis x1

Magical Marionette x1

Mei-Kou, Master of Barriers x1

Harpie's Brother x1

Giant Orc x1

Enraged Muka Muka x1

Nobleman-Eater Bug x1

Goblin Attack Force x1

Winged Rhynos x1

Gladiator Beast Andal x1

Magic: x10

Chorus of Sanctuary x1

Nobleman of Crossout x2

Fairy Meteor Crush x1

Pot of Greed x1

Different Dimension Capsule x1

Mist Body x1

Swords of Revealing Light x1

Tri-Blaze Accelerator x1

Creature Swap x1

Traps: x10

Remote Revenge x1

Spellbinging Circle x1

Shadow Spell x1

A Feint Plan x1

Trap Hole x1

Jar of Greed x1

A Hero Emerges x1

Sakuretsu Armor x1

Robbin' Goblin x1

Blind Destruction x1


	2. Chapter 2

PuffRuff GX

By Cross2318

Chapter 1: The Kids Learn of the Game

[The city of Townsville is enjoying a day of peace as the PowerPuff Girls flew through skies until they saw a giant blue dragon about to attack a human.]

Blossom: girls we got trouble lets save that guy

Buttercup: right leader girl

Bubbles: I hope that guy will be ok

At the same time the RowdyRuff Boys flew over to see the dragon

Brick: wow look a dragon let's see it destroy the guy

Butch: right

Boomer: maybe we can fight it after

[The girls flew to save the guy but it was too late as the dragons' flame hits the guy but what surprised them was that the flames went right through him as he falls to his knees.]

Guy: aw man I lost

[Then the dragon just disappears a kid walks up to the guy. This kid looked around ten, he has long black hair wearing baggy cargo pants with a gray shirt with the grim reaper playing the guitar while there was a single red rose and wearing a black zip-up jacket with a picture of the same dragon that was in the fight. As the guy looks at the kid the kid sticks out his hand which the guy shook.]

Kid: that was good game dad let's play again

Guy: hahaha ya your right is a good game but it seems we have an audience

[At this the kid looks to see six five year old three girls and three boys look at them. The first girl has long orange hair tied in a pink ribbon, pink eyes, wearing a pink dress with a single black line going across the dress with long socks and black dress shoes. The second girl has blond hair tied in two ponytails, with light blue eyes and wore the same clothes as the first one but light blue. The last girl short black hair with light green eyes and wore the same dress but is light green. The first boy has long red hair covered by a backwards baseball cap with red eyes; he wore a red hoodie that had a black strip across it with black pants and black shoes. The second boy has blond hair, blue eyes, while wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with a black strip across it and the same pants and shoes as the first. The last kid has black hair, forest-green eyes, and wore the same clothing as the blond.]

Kid: hay there my name is Cross and this is my dad

Red hair girl: hello my name is Blossom and these are my sister bubbles (points to the blond) and Buttercup (points to the other girl)

Red headed boy: yo my name is Brick and these are my bros Boomer (points to the blond) and Butch (points to the other boy) and where did that dragon go?

Cross: that was a dual monster called Blue Ice White Nights Dragon

All six: what's a dual monster?

Cross: well dual monster is a game where it takes strategy to play. The game is simple each player duals with a deck of cards that have monsters, magic, and traps. The object of the game is to get your opponents lifepoints down to zero while using the monsters, magic, and traps to help you get it down and win the game

Blossom: wow that sounds cool can we try?

Cross: ok but you six will have to buy your own cards

Brick: sounds good to us

As they went with Cross and his dad to a store call the Game Corner. When they went inside they saw hundreds of hundreds of cards some on display and others in decks and packs. As they each looked at cards Cross and his dad were talking about what they should get.

Blossom: I want to get this deck called Magicians' Realm

Bubbles: may I buy the Invincible Fortress please?

Buttercup: I'm going to get the Undead's Resurrection ok

Brick: I'm getting the Warriors' strike deck

Boomer: I want the Blaze of Destruction

Butch: I'm buying the Machines' Construction deck

Cross's dad: well I guess that you six will need some cards for you six. Blossom you get Dark Magician Girl, Bubbles you will get Exxod, Master of the Guard, Buttercup gets Vampire Genesis, Brick gets Phoenix Gearfiend, Boomer gets Infernal Flame Emperor, and finally Butch will get Ancient Gear Gadgetdragon. Consider them as gifts ok kids.

The Puffs and Ruffs: ok

[After the kids left the store they went to Mojo Jojo's house to learn how to play (which was closer and much to the hatred of Mojo Jojo) as Cross taught them each of them started to get the hang of the game so much that Mojo started to cheer on the boys.

Brick: ok Blossom I hit your live points directly

Blossom: nnnoooo

Mojo Jojo: that is wonderful there Brick you have finally beat Blossom, but it is at a game but I guess that baggers can't be choosers

[After they learned how to play it started to get dark so they went to Cross's shop to call it a day]

Cross: I hope you six will become great dualists someday

Blossom: hey cross I was wondering what you are going to do

Cross: well I was thinking of going to Dual Academy

Bubbles and Boomer: what is Dual Academy?

Cross: well you see it is a place where dualists can learn more about dueling and where it comes from. Like, well listen to this some Archaeology believe that dual monsters were around during the times of Egypt

The kids: wow

Blossom: but if that is true then that means that monsters have been around for hundreds of years

Cross: right

Brick: can you tell us more

Cross: sorry but I don't even know that much, but I'll tell you what if you six get into Dual Academy then you can learn all there is to dual monsters ok

The kids: ok

[After that the Puffs and Ruffs would always come over to Cross's shop to learn more and buy more cards. The seven of them would play against each other to the point that their parents came over to see how they were doing. After some years Cross left to join Dual Academy and left the Puffs and Ruffs to just learn of their own. Over time Mojo Jojo stopped being bad and taught at a collage and the Ruffs went to the side of good and one day during Christmas the Puffs and Ruffs got some dual disks. Blossom got a pink disk with some red for the slots. Bubbles gain a sky-blue disk with white for the card slots. Buttercup got a forest-green and brown cameo disk. Brick got a red and black disk. Boomer gains a sea-blue and flame disk. Butch got a shadow-green with dark-green disk. The kids were happy that they went to try them out in duals. Over time it was there turn to enter Dial Academy.]


End file.
